Dwelling off the Past
by Q2
Summary: This is the story on how Q2 met his friends and was created from Mewtwo.
1. Part 1

**Dwelling off the Past**

Part 1

(There he stands looking into the window watching the hard rain heavily fall. Q2 is very sad remembering the things he went through of his past. There is no one else in the room and he desperately wants to tell someone, but everyone else assumed to be busy. Finally deciding to try and talk to someone, he hovers into the kitchen. He finds his Raichu, Rai, digging into the refrigator.)  
  
Q2: Hey, Rai. Do you have a moment?  
Rai: (Not looking back) Not now, Q. (He takes out a mountain of foods and toppings while slamming the door closed with his cable wire like tail.) Sorry to raid Cammi's fridge like this, but I'm going make the biggest hotdog there ever was!  
Q2: Oh, sorry then.  
  
(Q2 goes through Cammi's Gym. Eventually he found the Gymnasium where his Sandslash, Shredder, was training himself.)  
  
Q2: Hey, Shredder. Do you mind if I stay in here for a while?  
Shredder: Actually, I'm trying all of my moves out. So I kinda need the space. And I concentrate better alone, especially when Rai ain't around.  
Q2: Oh, sure. Carry on.  
Shredder: Don't worry, Q. I'll make you proud in the Pkmn League this year.  
Q2: (Smiling the best he can) I'm sure you will.  
  
(Q2 walks to the only other gymnasium as if finds his and Cammi's Charizards in a fight.)  
  
Kameik: Cammi likes me better because I'm a CUTE Charizard. *_*  
Dark Fire: What? You hardly look like a Charizard at all! I'm the REAL deal!  
Kameik: Cammi can fit me right into her arms whereas she as to struggle just to get her arms around you!  
Dark Fire: That's just cuz you so short and scrawny! People want to see the TRUE Pokemon and not some cheap imitation. (Turns to the side) Hey, there's Q.  
Kameik: Yo, Q! You're Psychic, right? Tell us. Who does Cammi like better? Me, right?  
Dark Fire: No, it's me. Tell 'im, Q.  
  
(He only stares at the two Fire/Flying Types for a few seconds and then trails off out of the second gymnasium.)  
  
Kameik & Dark Fire: O.o; Q?  
  
(Q2 finds a room where another good friend of his is playing on the N64.)  
  
Q2: Hey, YG. Um...  
YoshiGeno: Oh, Q! You're just in time. Tell me which Pkmn to use against this guy. I'm on the last trainer and he got some Flying Types and some Psychic Types.  
Q2: Um... (Gives up and studies the TV) I'd say use Zapdos and Articuno. Both of them can take care of the Flying Types easily and BOTH of their specials is high. Plus Zapdos' Drill Peck is lethal to most Psychics since their defense is low.  
YoshiGeno: Thanks, Q!  
Q2: -_-; Yeah, don't mention it.  
  
(Q2 leaves and finds another area where Para the Saiyan is in the room.)  
  
Q2: (Looks in) Para?  
Para: (Dances while slapping on his knees) Kakarot! Kakarot! Kakarot!  
Q2: O.o; (Thinks) O...kay? (Leaves)  
  
(Almost all of Q2's and Cammi's remaining Pkmn are in Cammi's room challenging and watching her as they play some soccer battle mode game on Banjo Tooie. 'Hey, I saw a screenshot of it, but don't know what it's called. Anyway...' He peeks into the room and finds them all crowded around Cammi's television.)  
  
Cammi: Crap! No time to waste, gotta get that last ball in there!  
Charlene: (Cammi's Charmeleon) No! I got it!  
Cammi: (Kicks in the final goal) HAHA! I WON!  
Charlene: Darn!  
  
(The crowd of Pokemon and the single Yoshi laugh for a while, but Q2 still stands in the doorway behind them all.)  
  
Q2: (Thinking) No. I shouldn't disturb them. What kind of friend I'd be if I ruined their fun? (He begins to hover away until his Clefable, Moon Saibot or Cleefy Boy which is what it prefers to be called, senses Q2's presence.)  
  
Moon Saibot: (Turns around) Q!  
  
(Q2 stops but doesn't turn around.)  
  
Shock Dog: (Q2's Jolteon) Yeah, Q. Wanna come see this mini-game on Banjo Tooie?  
Cammi: I know you don't like spoilers, but it's really fun. (Smiles)  
Q2: (In a sort of saddened voice) No. No, that's okay. I just came to... check up on you guys. Sorry to bother you. (Teleports away.)  
  
Cammi: Q?  
  
(Q2 reappears on the roof. He stands in the rain allowing it to pour on him. His clothes get drenched. His rain races down his skin. Soon, Q2 takes his only occupied Pokeball and throws it onto the roof. A large figure pops out.)  
  
Q2: Hey, End Game. It's time to let you out for the night. Don't worry. It's only rain. No electrical storms so it should be safe for you.  
  
(The Gyarados only stares at its master.)  
  
Q2: You should love it. It's like one big shower for you. Go on. Enjoy it.  
  
(End Game does not move.)  
  
Q2: -_-; You're worried about me, aren't you?  
  
(End Game shakes his head.)  
  
Q2: It's alright. I've been feeling this way for weeks now. It's just got worse today, but I can't tell anybody right now. Especially since everyone's busy doing their own thing. Rai's eating, Shredder's training, Para's dancing, and so forth.  
  
(End Game still stares at him.)  
  
Q2: -_-; Please, just go have fun. Everyone else is having fun and I don't want to spoil it for them. I have to mind my own business. No one needs to know how I feel. Just go.  
  
(End Game hovers closer to Q2 and nudges his head and Q2's side. Q2 smiles only a little bit and pets End Game's face.)  
  
Q2: Thanks, End Game.  
  
(About a few mintues pass by and Q2 has not changed. The rain continues to pour.)  
  
Q2: Why do I always feel this way?  
  
(Through his frustration, Q2 throws down his cap, jacket, pants, and shoes. The clothes land in a pile where they get drenched together. Q2 stands with his head facing the roof he stood on. Suddenly, he collapses onto the roof and lays on his side almost crying.)  
  
Q2: *Sigh* All my life, I can't seem to feel right. (End Game listens to him.) I know I've felt very tired, but for some reason I can't sleep. Then I'm hungry, but I don't feel like eating.  
  
(End Game lowers his head slightly.)  
  
Q2: The fun that everyone else is having right now... it's not interesting to me lately. I just feel that I can't do anything.  
  
(More minutes pass by.)  
  
Q2: It's like when Mewtwo created me. I couldn't really do much then, but I was forced not to.  
  
(Q2 begins to dwell into his past, but before he did he remembered the things Mewtwo told him before his arrival.)  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
End of Part 1...  



	2. Part 2

**Dwelling off the Past**

Part 2

(The current setting is in Q2's memories. The time is back after Mewtwo escapes from Giovanni, but before he creates the other clones. Q2 is hanging around New Island, birthplace of Mewtwo, and is all alone until...)  
  
Mewtwo: Q2!  
Q2: (Turns around.)  
Mewtwo: What are you doing out here?  
Q2: Pfff! What's it look like? Nothing.  
Mewtwo: You are to be with your brothers and train to become more powerful.  
Q2: Yeah yeah yeah, so we can help you take over the world... blah blah blah...  
Mewtwo: Your lack of respect to authority is intolerable!  
Q2: (Stares into the eyes of Mewtwo for a brief moment) Why do we gotta help you conquer the world anyway?  
Mewtwo: I have explained to you bef-  
Q2: Yeah yeah yeah. This world don't care for nobody, humans use Pkmn as slaves, Pkmn has disgraced themselves... yada yada yada.  
Mewtwo: (Frowns at his fourth clone.) Listen to me, Q2. I would not have created you if I had not reserved for you a purpose.  
Q2: Really? What makes you so sure I'll do this purpose?  
Mewtwo: It is the purpose of life that you must seek and fulfill. Your purpose is to help me purify this world of the corrupted human race.  
Q2: I think humans are cool. ^_^ If it weren't for them, you wouldn't have been alive.  
Mewtwo: Q2...  
Q2: And I hear they got some good 'ol tastin' food. I wanna try some!  
Mewtwo: Q2!  
Q2: Yeah?  
Mewtwo: Listen to me. The only purpose of those humans during the creation of me was to create the most powerful Pokemon in the world.  
Q2: And you showed them they succeeded by killin' all of them. Heck, (Points to the ground) that little skull over there is probably one of them.  
Mewtwo: The point is that I was intended to be nothing but a lab experiment.  
Q2: And so you think your purpose for me is any better? You want me to be your flunkie all my life?  
Mewtwo: At least I show you a certain respect for you and your brothers. Giovanni. He used me. He only saw me as a prize. He did not intend any future for me. He only saw me as his slave.  
Q2: Look, I agree that Giovanni was wrong, but still how's that differ from the way you're treating us?  
  
(The two Mewtwos stare at each other. Mewtwo teleports directly in front of Q2.)  
  
Mewtwo: I care about the well-being of you and your brothers; however, I still need to teach you discipline. I am your master.  
Q2: =/  
Mewtwo: I shall explain to you.  
  
(Mewtwo tells Q2 the times before Mewtwo created the clones.)  
  
(The setting changes to an even earlier time. There is a Pokemon center with a Nurse Joy working happily on a computer.)  
  
Nurse Joy: (Hums a tune, and then answers a phone.) Hello. This is the Pkmn Center. (After a while...) NO! LEAVE ME ALONE, BROCK! (Hangs up) Geez... =/  
  
(....Um, so much for joy. She finishes what she is working on. She pushes back her chair, but it suddenly bumps into something.)  
  
Nurse Joy: Huh? (Turns around) O_O! (Walks back into a corner.) Wha... what are... you?!  
Mewtwo: This world's destiny! (He approaches the terrified woman.)  
Nurse Joy: (Runs toward an alarm system to activate it.)  
Mewtwo: (Glows its eyes at the alarm and it explodes.)  
Nurse Joy: O_O!  
Mewtwo: Your knowledge of Pokemon is essential to the plan.  
Nurse Joy: Wha... what plan?  
Mewtwo: My plan of domination over this world.  
Nurse Joy: If you think I'm helping you, YOU'RE CRAZY!  
Mewtwo: It appears that it persuasion will not convince you. Fortunately, it is of little resistance against me. (Glows his eyes at her eyes.)  
Nurse Joy: Wha... wha... (Becomes under Mewtwo's mind control)  
Mewtwo: (Teleports them both out of the Pkmn Center)  
  
(A few weeks later, Mewtwo and Nurse Joy have fixed the cloning machine on New Island.)  
  
Mewtwo: (Thinks out loud) I must test this machine before I can begin mass production.  
Nurse Joy: (In an emotionless tone) Shall be your first test, Master?  
Mewtwo: No. I would much prefer to test a Pokemon rather a human.  
  
(And so the decision is made, and Mewtwo is the only Pokemon on the entire island. He clones himself twice.)  
  
---WARNING! Incoming Movie Spoof!---  
  
Mewtwo: (Steps out of his machine and awaits the clones to be created.)  
  
(The clones ooze through the pipes and come out from the bottom.)  
  
Mewtwo: Yes. Perfect clones.  
Clone 1: =/ (Approaches Mewtwo)  
Clone 2: =/ (Approaches Mewtwo)  
Mewtwo: Yes. Approach me. Attack me if you must. When it is over, you will address me as your master!  
Clones: O.o; MMrraah??  
Clone 1: (To Clone 2) Mah... Mah... Mmmm?  
Clone 2: (To Clone 1) Mama?  
Clones: (To Mewtwo) MAMA!!!  
Mewtwo: O.o;;;  
  
(The clones hug and kiss on Mewtwo.)  
  
Mewtwo: GET OFF ME!!!  
  
(In the other room where Nurse Joy rests)  
  
Mewtwo: (Bursts into the room knocking the door down) BABIES!!!!  
Nurse Joy: (Getting up) O.o;;;  
Mewtwo: THEY'RE BABIES!!!!!! (Wipes the saliva from his face)  
  
(Later, the two clones play with things while Mewtwo and Nurse Joy discuss matters.)  
  
Nurse Joy: It appears that the cloning machine needs to be a bit more perfected.  
Mewtwo: (Refers to his clones) They're stupid!  
Nurse Joy: They are not stupid, Master. They are just infants.  
  
(Clone 1 slowly bangs Clone 2's head with a pole.)  
  
Clone 2: ............OW! (Clone 1 laughs)  
  
Nurse Joy: O.o; Okay, so they're stupid infants.  
  
Clone 1: (Bends the pole into a U-shape.)  
  
Mewtwo: (Sees the clone do that.) Hmm. Even though they are children, they still possess my powers. It seems that the cloning machine is not entirely defective.  
  
(In about a few days, the clones instantly grow to be more mature, but not as mature as the original. Mewtwo gives them the names D1 and T1. D for Double Mewtwo and T for Triple Mewtwo. Later, the machine is fixed once more, and Mewtwo clones himself again. It looks just like Mewtwo just as the other two clones do.)  
  
Mewtwo: You shall address me as Master.  
Clone 3: Okay, Dad.  
Mewtwo: No! Address me as Master.  
Clone 3: Okay, Dad. I love you, bye bye! (Teleports)  
Mewtwo: (Glares at Nurse Joy)  
Nurse Joy: At least we have increased the age level. O.o;  
  
(His name becomes Q1. Q for Quadruple Mewtwo. That clone was a bit of a trouble maker.)  
  
Mewtwo: (Focuses his powers on building the gym. He uses the remaining scrap of the destroyed lab to build it.)  
Q1: (Teleports behind Mewtwo) Hey, Dad?  
Mewtwo: (Sighs and drops all of the scrap onto the ground) You asked for my attention?  
Q1: (Holding a large paper bag over his tail.) Have you seen my tail? You can't miss it! It's purple!  
Mewtwo: (Sighs again and continues working on his gymnasium.) (Thinks) That does it. He shall no longer watch episodes of Dragon Ball Z.  
Q1: So, Dad? When are you and Mom gonna finally hook up?  
Mewtwo: (Glares back at Q1.)  
Q1: O_O! Okay, Dad. I love you, bye bye! (Teleports)  
Mewtwo: =/ (Continues on his gym)  
  
(Eventually, Mewtwo finishes the gym, and Nurse Joy has done more repairs on the cloning machine. Mewtwo decides to clone himself for the final time. If this time it hadn't worked, he'd go out to search for other Pokemon to clone.)  
  
Clone 4: (Steps out of the Cloning Machine.)  
Mewtwo: (Folds his arms and glares at the clone.)  
Clone 4: (Mimics Mewtwo's form and glares at him the same way.)  
Nurse Joy: O.o;  
  
(The two identical creatures stare at each other fiercely, until a silence is broken within 30 seconds.)  
  
Clone 4: (Throws his arms up and smiles) Whazzup, Pops?!  
  
(Mewtwo ACTUALLY falls onto his side.)  
  
Clone 4: O.o;  
Mewtwo: Oh, great destiny! Not a teenager!!!  
Clone 4: Yo, Pops. What's up? You look stressed. O.o;  
  
(The setting returns to Mewtwo talking with Q2.)  
  
Mewtwo: That was your birth!  
Q2: Yeah. You named me Q2. Q being for Quintuple Mewtwo, but Q1 already had a Q so I'm Q2.  
Mewtwo: Yes. You are the fifth Mewtwo in existence.  
Q2: (Frowns) Yeah. I am. But that doesn't mean you can control me.  
Mewtwo: I am your creator. It is your destiny to follow my command.  
Q2: More talk about destiny. DESTINY! That's all I heard from the start of my life!  
  
(Q2 begins to tell Mewtwo what he remembers from the start of his life.)  
  
---------------------------  
  
End of Pt. 2


	3. Part 3

**Dwelling off the Past**

Part 3

(Q2's thoughts travel back to right after he walks out of the clone machine.)

Q2: Pops? You okay?  
(Mewtwo levitates to his feet and glares at the new creation.)  
Q2: Pops?  
(Mewtwo turns around and leaves the room with Nurse Joy and Q2 left in confusion.)  
Q2: Hmph. What's buggin' him?  
Nurse Joy: I should tend to him. (Turns to Q2) You have others like you on this island. You may find them at your disposal.  
Q2: Thanks, Mom.  
Nurse Joy: O.o; Eh. Heh heh heh.  
Q2: (Teleports to find the other clones)  
  
(Nurse Joy enters the room where Mewtwo went into.)  
Nurse Joy: Master?  
Mewtwo: For what reason is this happening?  
Nurse Joy: What Master?  
Mewtwo: These are not the clones I intended to create.  
Nurse Joy: It seems that complete cloning of a creature is impossible to accomplish.  
(Q2 comes back into the previous room)  
Q2: Well, they ain't outside. (Hears Mewtwo and Nurse Joy conversing in the other room.) Hm? (Listens to what they are saying)  
Mewtwo: It is my destiny to rid this world of the inferior humans and their pokemon. However, these test clones have all been nothing but imitations of this world's incompetence.  
Q2: O_O;  
Nurse Joy: Master, please understand that the clones are merely children.  
Mewtwo: I cannot have children to rely on my domination. The clones have no use for me.  
Q2: =/  
Mewtwo: I should dispose of them all.  
Q2: O_O!  
Nurse Joy: Master... but  
Mewtwo: (Senses someone else's presence) What? (He turns to the doorway and sees Q2 looking into the room.)  
Q2: =/ (Teleports away)  
Mewtwo: He was only created for no longer than 5 minutes, and yet he has already mastered cloaking himself from me.  
Nurse Joy: It proves that even though they are not the nature you intended, they still have your powers and capabilities.  
Mewtwo: Hm... Then perhaps they may serve a purpose to me afterall. However, the fact that they are still children is a crucial problem.  
Nurse Joy: We can show them all how to control and focus their powers. That way your clones will not fail you in your plan.

(Mewtwo grows confident in those words.)

Mewtwo: So be it.

(Q2 levitated his way over to the other Mewtwo clones. The three clones are outside having a conversation when they see another Mewtwo approaching them.)

D1: Oh, look! It's dad.  
Q1: Hey, dad. What's up?  
(Q2 makes no response.)  
T1: Wait, that's not dad. It doesn't have his sense.  
D1: Oh. That must mean it's another clone.  
Q1: Hey, what's up, clone?  
(Q2 still does not make a response. He levitates over to them and stands. His head is depressed facing the ground.)  
Q1: Yo, you don't look so good.  
D1: Hey, what's wrong? Why so sad?  
T1: Well, I know what would cheer you up. A Psychic race.  
Q2: O.o;  
D1: Yeah. That'll make you feel better.  
Q2: =/  
Q1: Don't worry. Let us explain the rules. (Points toward the shoreline.) All of us will stand next to each other facing the shore. When I give the word, use your Psychic powers to form a raging explosion headed towards the ocean. The first one to hit the water is the winner. ^_^ C'mon, give it a go.

(The three Mewtwos gather one next to another and faced the shoreline. Q2 walks next to them and joins them, although his expression hasn't changed.)

Q1: Alright. What's your name, Newbie?  
Q2: .............  
Q1: No name, eh? Well, you're dad's fourth clone so we'll call you Clone 4 til you get a name.  
Q2: ............  
Q1: Don't worry. You'll feel better after thr race. C'mon guys. On your mark!

(The other clones take focus their powers.)

Q1: Get set! ............. GO!

(The three clones unleash their power onto the ground as three explosing cracks head for the ocean. Q2 has not moved since before the start of the race.)

Q1: C'mon, man. Just try it!

(Q2's right eye twitches. A stroke forms in his head. His eyes glow into a cold light. Suddenly, another exploding crack made from Q2 runs down passed the others long before they reached the shoreline. In a sec, Q2's crack hits the shore and creates an even bigger explosion in the end. The other clones stop using their powers and face the new clone.)

D1: Hey, wha... what are you?  
T1: Yeah, what's up wit' that?

(Q2's anger enrages his body. A slight tear came to his eye. He fists his hands and begins to unleash all of his power and frustration into one. The skies grew dark instantly, the waters became rapid, the entire island shook, lightning began striking, the winds are hectic, rain and hail fall from the sky, and tornados engulf the waters bringing a spinning typhoon of ocean blue into the sky. The Mewtwo clones panic as to what was happening with their brother.)

T1: Hey, if I said something wrong, I'm very sorry!  
D1: Dude, wha... what's with you, man?!  
Q1: Yeah, why are you doing this?

(Q2 pays no attention to them and continues to let out his anger. He wants to let go of his anger so badly that he increases his power so much that he feels pain from it all over his body. He begins screaming loudly depending on how much it hurt.)

(The original Mewtwo and Nurse Joy are still in the room they were in. Mewtwo floats in the sky as Nurse Joy has her balance pushing up against the back of a couch. The couch is shaking along with the whole building. Soon, it slides into the wall crushing Nurse Joy between it and the wall. Mewtwo looks on outside.)

Nurse Joy: (Having a hard time talking with a couch pushing into her chest) M-master.... If n-nothing is.... done, he.... will destroy this... e-entire island and e... e... e-verything a-around it.

Mewtwo: His powers amaze even me. However, I will prevent this chaos from preceding.

(The original Mewtwo teleports himself behind Q2, yet he stays in the air.)

Mewtwo: Clone 4! Stop this! Now!

(Q2 stops a little bit, but it's from the instant irritating anger he feels from hearing Mewtwo's voice. He shakes trying to concede his emotions, but in a few seconds he lets it out and faces the original Mewtwo.)

Q2: CANNIT, POPS, OR SHOULD I CALL YOU EX-POPS?! SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST CREATE ME AND THEN KILL ME?! SOME POKEMON YOU ARE! WELL I AIN'T GOIN' DOWN LIKE THAT! YOU'LL HAVE TO DEFEAT ME FIRST!!!!

(The clones hear what Q2 says and exchange looks of puzzlement.)

(Q2 raises his fist in the air and points it at Mewtwo. Everything that Q2 has caused with his powers move directly towards the original Mewtwo. The original creates a blue forcefield around himself to protect against the attacks. Everything Q2 throws at him connects with Mewtwo's forcefield. The original doesn't feel anything. Q2 begins using Psychic attacks which blow away most of the plants between him and Mewtwo, but Mewtwo still doesn't feel anything. However, Mewtwo begins to struggle trying to hold his forcefield up. He moans and groans trying to withstand the attacks, but his forcefield is giving in. The lightning clashes, the tornados and winds blow, the waters splash, the rain and hail fell, and rocks and boulders flew into Mewtwo's forcefield. None of them stop. Finally, the forcefield couldn't take anymore and collaspes inward. Mewtwo is hit by the full force of Q2's attacks. Mewtwo falls into the ground beyond anyone's sight. Q2 finally rests and stops using his powers. He collaspes on the ground from using so much power and energy. The clones approach his body, but at that moment a blue light shines from within the hole Mewtwo was in. The hole and the area around it is blasted away as Mewtwo floats where the ground once was. He looks over at clones who notice that Mewtwo is breathing quite heavily. Mewtwo notices this too. Q2 does not get up. The clones wonder if their brother is alright while Mewtwo stares at them. The complete calmness returns to the island. Mewtwo teleports back to the room where Nurse Joy is just getting herself from behind the couch.)

Nurse Joy: Master. You did it. The chaos is over.  
Mewtwo: No.  
Nurse Joy: O.o; No, master?  
Mewtwo: Clone 4 grew weary and could not battle anymore.  
Nurse Joy: Battle? He turned against you?  
Mewtwo: Yes... and something worries me.  
Nurse Joy: That is?  
Mewtwo: He was able to weaken me, even with my forcefield protecting me.

(Mewtwo floats into the air pondering.)

Nurse Joy: Master?  
Mewtwo: You shall inspect the cloning machine and search for anything that might have reduced or blocked my powers.  
Nurse Joy: Yes master.

(Hours pass by. The clones all wait at Q2's side hoping he wakes up. Meanwhile, Nurse Joy has been working on the machine. Mewtwo wonders why he had been overtaken before. He never felt anything like it in his life.)

Nurse Joy: Master!  
Mewtwo: You asked for my attention?  
Nurse Joy: I have figured out why Clone 4 overpowered you.  
Mewtwo: Yes?  
Nurse Joy: We have succeeded.  
Mewtwo: In what?  
Nurse Joy: The cloning machine has been modified to create an even more powerful clone than the original Pokemon.  
Mewtwo: What? (His jaw opens slightly)  
Nurse Joy: It's true, Master.  
Mewtwo: I did not plan this to come so soon. My original plan was to create perfect clones and next create more powerful clones.  
Nurse Joy: If we hadn't reduced the Power Levels of the clones, Clone 4 may have killed you.  
Mewtwo: If only I could have perfect clones first. I suppose I will have to settle with this.  
Nurse Joy: Master?  
Mewtwo: Yes?  
Nurse Joy: Surely, the clones will not follow your orders anymore if it is true what you said.  
Mewtwo: What do you mean? Explain yourself.  
Nurse Joy: Your clones have seen you as a father, and each other as brothers. If they heard what Clone 4 said to you, that you would create them and kill them, they most likely won't see you as your father anymore. They will probably go against you.  
Mewtwo: Then I give you the option to convince them to obey me while I am gone.  
Nurse Joy: Gone, master?  
Mewtwo: I will leave to collect Technical Machines and Hidden Machines so I may test the full ability of a Mewtwo's powers. Also, I shall acquire Pokemon to serve me and my plan to rule this world.

(Mewtwo is leaving but...)

Nurse Joy: Master?  
Mewtwo: Yes?  
Nurse Joy: Master. I don't know if I can convince them. They looked up to you. Not me. If you don't show them that you care for them, they may not obey you ever again. To be in a relationship between father and child requires showing love and true understanding.  
Mewtwo: How do you know this?  
Nurse Joy: Since I work at the Pokemon Center, I also have to deal with relationships between a father Pokemon and child Pokemon. Also, I have a father too. It's natural that they see you as their father. The new life usually wants for one to take care of them. But now that Clone 4 has heard your words, he may feel the same way as you did when you were only seen as slave to humanity. For that reason, Clone 4 may continue to rebel against you and the clones may follow him too. All Pokemon as well as human beings and most living creatures have a true heart of love within them. You have one too. If you don't show it to them, they may never respect you again.  
Mewtwo: (Thinks to himself) I was certain that my mind control over her blocked any irrational emotions from surfacing. Then, perhaps these emotions aren't irrational. However... (Talks to Nurse Joy) I have repeated myself time and time again. I am not their father. If you wish to take on the role as their mother, then do so. I am leaving to collect that of which I need.  
Nurse Joy: (Curtsies toward him) Yes, master.  
Mewtwo: Before I leave, tell Clone 4 that his name is Q2. Quintuple Mewtwo.  
Nurse Joy: (Curtsies again) Yes, master.

(Mewtwo has left the island and Nurse Joy is tending to the clones. Q2 wakes up eventually, but keeps quiet not wanting to show how he felt.)

Nurse Joy: Q2? May I speak to you?  
Q2: (Is still very angry) The heck do you want?  
Nurse Joy: I apologize for what you heard earlier.  
Q2: A little late for that, don't you think? =/  
Nurse Joy: I assure you that he won't kill you.  
Q2: Yeah, I know that since I'm more powerful than him.  
Nurse Joy: What? But... how di-  
Q2: I ain't Psychic for nothin'. I sensed what you talked about from way over here.  
Nurse Joy: Please understand. Mewtwo will not attempt to kill you or your brothers.  
Q2: ¬_¬ You must think I'm stupid or something after I just heard him say he was going to do it.  
Nurse Joy: Please, Q2. I will do or give anything to you and your brothers if it will make up for what happened.  
D1, T1, and Q1: (From nowhere) ANYTHING? =D  
Nurse Joy: O.o; Eheheheheh..........

(Mewtwo journeys to the far ends of the world collecting the TMs and HMs necessary to test the full extent of a Mewtwo's power. He also found a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, and a Charmander to begin his cloning. He also found a Dragonite and a Fearow for his purpose of transporting invitations to the trainers he will see fit to challenge.)

(Weeks later, Mewtwo returns to the island. He has with them enough TMs, HMs, and a few Pokeballs of his own design. He enters the castle and upon entry he notices something.)

Mewtwo: O.o; WHAT THE DESTINY IS THIS?

(In the castle, there are several Nintendos, Super Nintendos, Nintendo 64s, Game boy colors, Zappers, Super Scopes, TVs, VCRs, Video Tapes, and a lot of other household appliances and decor. The room looks equivalent to a family home.)

Q1: Oh! Hi Dad! (Continues playing Pokemon Yellow)  
Q2: ¬_¬ Oh, you're back. Hi. (Continues playing Perfect Dark)  
D1: Welcome back, Dad! (Continues playing Jet Force Gemini)  
T1: Hey, Dad. (Jams to some music on the radio)  
Mewtwo: O.o; WHAT THE DESTINY IS THIS?  
D1: Didn't Dad say that already?  
Q2: I guess that's how bad he got shocked.  
Mewtwo: Where is Joy?  
Q2: Have you checked Ren and Stimpy? Happy Happy Joy Joy!  
Mewtwo: Where is Joy now!!!!  
Q2: Geez. Relax. ¬_¬ She's in the kitchen cooking.  
Nurse Joy: (Comes out holding a pizza.) Dinner is... (Sees Mewtwo) O_O! Um. Master. You are back.  
Mewtwo: (Frowns)  
Q1: OH PIZZA!  
D1: Excuse us, Dad. (Takes the pizza and runs to his brothers leaving Mewtwo and Nurse Joy alone to talk.)  
Nurse Joy: Master... I  
Mewtwo: What is this? The video games, the televisions, the electronics...  
Nurse Joy: I asked them what they wanted and this... is what they wanted. And I was caught in the role of a mother.  
Mewtwo: When I allowed you to act as their mother, I did not ask for you to empty out Funcoland, Toys R Us, and Best Buy!!!  
D1: O_O! Whoa, you heard that? Dad made a joke!!!  
T1: Looks like we're finally rubbing off on him. ^_^  
Q1: (Gets up and plays as if he has a microphone to his mouth) And the Academy Award for best scene goes to... THE MEWTWO BROTHERS IN THE SCENE "MEWTWO MAKES A JOKE!"

(Mewtwo is getting infuriated.)

Q2: THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL! Of course, I'd like to thank my mother. If it wasn't for her love and support, Dad wouldn't even have a thing to say. =P But the most credit goes to Dad for finally developing a sense of humor. It is HE who really deserves this trophy. (Turns to Mewtwo) C'mon down, Dad, and come take your trophy!

(Mewtwo can no longer take much more. His eyes glow very brightly and a stroke is visible on his head. The building shakes powerfully and the Mewtwo clones share looks of worry. Everything that Nurse Joy has brought into the castle suddenly explodes one by one. Nurse Joy and the clones watch and jerk their heads as more and more objects are destroyed. When the carnage stops, the room is left with a cloud of smoke filling the room. Nurse Joy hasn't changed much in her facial expression as it still has a blank expression, but the clones are just as mad as the original.)

Q2: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?  
D1: YEAH, MAN! THEY WERE JUST A BUNCH OF GAMES AND STUFF!  
Mewtwo: It is time you have grown out of your childish actions and assisted me in fulfilling my destiny!  
T1: YOU'RE JUST MAD CUZ WE'RE MEWTWOS, BUT WE ACTUALLY KNOW HOW TO HAVE FUN AND ENJOY LIFE!  
Mewtwo: The human race and all Pokemon alike have been corrupted. The humans glorify themselves over the rule of Pokemon as their slaves. The Pokemon have allowed themselves to become slaves to the humans thus making them no better.  
Q2: You said ALL Pokemon alike. So tell us how are you any different! What do you think makes it any better for you by enslaving US?  
Mewtwo: I have no intention of enslaving you. The four of you are to help me conquer this world.  
D1: FORCING US TO DO SO JUST PROVES YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THE HUMANS THAT WANT TO ENSLAVE POKEMON!  
Mewtwo: Nonsense.  
Q2: MUCH SENSE! What makes you think humans will obey you anyway? If you try to conquer over them then they will never respect you!  
Mewtwo: My purpose is not to rule over the humans and the Pokemon.  
T1: Then what?  
Mewtwo: It is to destroy all of them; both humans and Pokemon alike. (The clones are shocked.) My clones such as yourselves will reinhabit the world. That way this world will be purified of its corruption.  
D1: Dad? ............... You're just plain crazy.  
Mewtwo: It is within my power to destroy this world, as well as it's within your power.  
Q2: THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE TO DO IT! THINK ABOUT IT! YOUR DECISION IS BASED ON PROBABLY 10 HUMANS OUT OF A TOTAL POPULATION OF ABOUT SIX BILLION PEOPLE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THEY ALL HAVE THE SAME IDEA ABOUT POKEMON USED AS SLAVES?  
Mewtwo: Enough. I have grown weary of your disloyalty. It is time the four of you realize your purpose.  
Q1: PURPOSE THIS! (He forms an energy ball in his hand and throws it at Mewtwo. The energy hits and explodes upon impact, but Mewtwo is completely unharmed.) WHAT? NO WAY!  
Mewtwo: I shall create an example of the result of your defiance against me.

(Mewtwo raises his hand up and Q1 is lifted off the floor by Mewtwo's power.)

Q1: D-dad! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
Q2: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE HIM ALONE!  
D1: DAD! STOP IT!  
T1: C'MON, MAN!

(Mewtwo glows his eyes once more. Q1 grasps at his neck and is struggling to breathe.)

Mewtwo: I shall premanently remove any psychic abilities you are capable of.  
Q1: D-daa....................... No................... Y-y................... can't...................  
Mewtwo: Quiet.  
Q2: MEWTWO! DON'T DO THIS!  
Mewtwo: I said quiet!

(Mewtwo summons more of his power to telepathically knock the remaining clones on their backsides. The clones look up and stare at their helpless brother. Seconds afterwards, Q1 falls to the ground and his brothers all run to him.)

D1: Say, Q1. You okay?  
Q1: ....gone.  
T1: What? What's gone?  
Q1: My powers........ he did it. They're gone.

(Q2 gets angry and faces the original.)

Q2: MEWTWO, THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY!  
Mewtwo: I am tired of these childish games. From this moment forth, you will do as I say. I am capable of more than merely removing your powers. Do not force me to prove that to you again.

(With that, the clones finally allow Mewtwo to control them. Soon, Mewtwo has all of them try out the TMs and HMs. D1, T1, and Q2 try all of the TMs, while Q1 is given the HMs and some TMs that are not required by psychic abilities. Weeks pass by through the seemingly neverending training of the Mewtwo clones. D1, T1, and Q2 have learned every move possible for a Mewtwo. Including HMs, but thanks to Mewtwo knowing of a person in Blackthorn city who can help a Pkmn learn moves over HMs, moves like Flash and Strength are still known in their heads and is not part of their four most powerful moves. The day comes to Q2's where Q2 and Mewtwo are now; discussing matters outside of the castle.)

Q2: I've made a decision. I'm leaving.  
Mewtwo: You cannot leave.  
Q2: I'm leaving, Mewtwo! What makes you think I wanna just live a life of no free will?  
Mewtwo: Free will must be earned by defeating those who oppose it.  
Q2: In that case I should be trying to defeat YOU!  
Mewtwo: I will not allow you to leave.  
Q2: I don't want to be a part of this anymore. It's not worth this life of misery.  
Mewtwo: You are not leaving this island.  
Q2: Fine, then I guess this is goodbye... Pops.

(Q2 surrounds himself in a forcefield barely large enough to fit around his body.)

Mewtwo: Q2? What are you doing?  
Q2: What's it look like? I'm gonna blow myself up. I'm gonna hold in all of my power in this shield and release it all! Sure, it'll kill me, but that's my intention.  
Mewtwo: You cannot do that. You do not have the nerve.  
Q2: Watch me.

(The same chaos that has been shown before when Q2 first used his power arouse again. This time, it is all direct towards him. Also, much more is added such as fire, more ice, and much more lightning. Everyone on the island rushes to see what is happening. The clones see Q2 preparing to kill himself and yell at him to get him to stop, but Q2 ignores them. Nurse Joy, even through Mewtwo's mind control managed to show a look of worry.)

Mewtwo: This is unnecessary, Q2. If you merely want my attention, then you merely can ask it.  
Q2: IF YOU THINK I WANTED YOUR BLASTED ATTENTION, I WOULD HAVE ASKED! I DON'T WANT YOUR ATTENTION! I WANT A CHANGE IN MY LIFE! I WANT FREE WILL! I WANT FRIENDS! I WANT TO FULFILL ANY GOALS I HAVE! BUT YOU WON'T LET ME! IF I WILL DIE LIVING A LIFE OF NOTHING BUT TORTURE TRYING TO OBEY YOU, THEN WHY NOT DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW???!!!!

(Mewtwo watches Q2 engage in a suicide run, but for a reason unknown to him, he couldn't let it happen.)

Mewtwo: Wait, Q2! (Q2 listens) I see that you are serious. Stop this. I am asking you.

(Q2 decides to listen to him this one time and stops everything. He levitates down and his forcefield disappears. However, when he touches the ground, tears for in his eyes.)

Q2: Just what did I do to deserve this? Why can't I choose my own path in life?  
Mewtwo: I understand now, Q2. And believe it or not, I am sorry, and I apologize. However, the human race will only attempt to use us as slaves.  
Q2: You don't know that for sure.  
Mewtwo: If you still wish to leave, I will not stop you. If you will leave, you will be on your own.  
Q2: .............................. you're going to let me leave, afterall?  
Mewtwo: I was the only being of the Mewtwo species, and part of my reason to create the four of you was to expand our kind. Though I believe it is best for you here, it is not worth risking your death.  
Q2: (Pauses for a brief minute) You do have a heart, Pops.  
Mewtwo: What?  
Q2: A heart. A sense to care. It just hasn't opened up. I see it in you. I know it's there.  
Mewtwo: What does that mean?  
Q2: You'll know. When it opens, you'll know. The clones and I love you like a father, so if we can, you can too.

(Mewtwo remains very quietly.)

Q2: Until then, I'll see you later.

(Q2 floats back into the air.)

Q1: Yo, wait! I wanna go to! (Jumps repeated on the ground but can't fly because his powers are disabled.)

ALL: O.o;

D1 & T1: Us too. Let's go. (They use their powers to lift up Q1 and they all leave the island together.)

(The setting returns to Q2 drenched on the roof of Cammiluna's gym. His Gyarados, End Game, still floats by Q2's side looking worried.)

Q2: -_-; ..................... I'm just not worth being with them anymore.

(End Game jerks his head up.)

Q2: My friends. We met because we had similar interests, but more importantly we were all feeling down at the time. We helped each other get better and that's what made us such good friends. But... they are all happy now, and I'm still depressed. .................................................... They'd be better off without... -_- ...without me. (The tears in his eyes drop from his closed eyelids.) I'm no good to them anymore. (He drops End Game's Pokeball onto roof and levitates into the air. End Game tries to follow, but Q2 motions him to stay.) No, End Game. You'd be better here with them too. They'll take better care of you more than I have. -_-; I'm sorry. I just have to leave. There is... nothing... (Images of his friends flash in his head.) ..... there's... (Remembers the times they helped each other) .... just nothing... (And compares those memories with his memories of his friends being happy without him.) THERE'S JUST NOTHING LEFT FOR ME HERE! (Teleports away.)

(End Game looks up into the sky and tears form actually form in his eyes. He lays down in the alley between Cammiluna's Gym and the next building. Soon, he goes to sleep and the morning approaches hours later.)

------------------

End of Pt. 3

**Author's Confession:** Yeah, that's me. I'm Q2 and yes, it's actually based on what I'm truly feeling about leaving all of my friends. Yes, I'm still depressed, but everyone else is very happy, and what friend would I be if I got in their way? I've been told to stay, so I'm really trying. In any case, I only wanted to get to this part because it expresses my problem. I'm sorry to write this fanfic if it displeases you. I had to let loose. I intended more parts, but I don't know if I'll make other parts. I just want my friends to know what I'm feeling and I hope they understand. That's all.


End file.
